Broken Wings, Shattered Soul
by ll Matt Tom ll
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto's life is nothing but a tragic mistake..............Syaoran and Sakura have never met..........Syaoran moves into the same neighborhood as Sakura!!........What will happen next??!!


Supz Everyone?? This is my first Fanficcy of Cardcaptor Sakura so plz no flamez…………Arigatou!!!!

I'm not gonna tell yooh the pairings rite now; itz juss gonna spoil the story………….read on to find out~!!! HeehEHEHEH!!!!

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is a registered trademark of Clamp, so don't sue meeh!!! If you do, you will only receive a REALLY slow computer and some Pokemon cards. [That is all I have of my remaining possessions!!!]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Broken Wings, Shattered Soul

Prologue: The Accident……

By: ShOrT MaTT ToM

" Characters Talking "

[ Author's Note ]

~*-*~ Character's POV ~*-*~

{ Translation of Japanese Words }

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~*-*~ 3rd Person POV ~*-*~

Saturday Morning in the Tomeda District, Japan: 5:00 AM PST

RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING!!!! A small pink alarm clock vibrates itself and falls off a chestnut colored bedside table…………………

Four Hours Later…………

"Huh??? What time is it??"

A girl of 14, Sakura Kinomoto wakes up and rubs her sleepy, tired eyes and turns to her clock to check out the time.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! How can this be?!??!?! I'm going to be late for school!!!!" [Sakura attends Tomeda High, and this is her first year of school there.]

Sakura quickly dresses pulling on her clean, crisp school uniform with her hat and fixes her hair. She runs downstairs for breakfast. Kero-Chan wakes up and follows his nose downstairs too.

"Hey Kaijuu {Monster}, what took you so long?" Touya said while making waffles.

"I'm not a kaijuu, Touya!!! How many times do I have to tell you!!??!?!?!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura, Touya, how many times do I have to tell YOU not to yell at the table?" Sakura's father said in a growling tone of voice. [Sakura's mother Nadeshiko, died when Sakura was young.]

"Gomen Nasai, Dad!!" Sakura and Touya blurted out at the same time.

"Sakura, do you need a ride to school? I might as well take you since it's on my route to work." Sakura's Father asked.

"No, its alright Dad, but thanks for asking!!!" said Sakura after shoving Touya out of the way.

Sakura put on her rollerblades, grabbed her schoolbooks, and ran out the door.  As she left her street, she heard Touya and her father get into the car and start the engine. For some reason, Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Her sixth sense told her something was not right…………

~*-*~ Sakura's POV ~*-*~

Something just isn't right!!! I have to go back!!! I turned around and approached my house cautiously and heard Touya and my Dad start the engine. Everything seemed fine, except that the engine kept turning over [The engine kept dying!!!] every time Touya tried to start the ignition. Touya was going to get out of the car to check on the engine when I saw his face contort in horror. The car doors would not budge open!! My Dad tried to open the door on his side of the car, but it was of no avail. Someone had meddled with the door locks in the car and there was an eerie blue mist filling the car up on the inside. My Dad and Touya were stuck in the car!! All I could remember next was a bright red flashing light and a loud explosion that sent out a great big sonic wave. I was knocked over and I saw the windows shatter. I fainted and fell over as I felt a pair of arms catch me around my waist before I hit the ground………………….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoo was the mysterious person that saved Sakura?!?! Let's find out in the next chapter: A New Friend.

Preview from Chapter One: A New Friend:

~*-*~ Third Person POV ~*-*~

To the casual person, the wall was just an old weather-beaten stone wall built during the 18th century. To ??? it was a secret doorway to his room. Only he and his mother knew this concealed entrance. He took the unconscious Sakura through the low doorway and walked though a maze of old stone steps and spider webs before reaching his room. ??? took out his key that was hanging from his neck and muttered a spell that warped him and Sakura to his room. He laid Sakura on his soft canopy bed and stared at Sakura from his chair………………….


End file.
